2004 Leather and Lumber
2004 Leather and Lumber is a baseball card set manufactured and distributed by Donruss. The set was originally released in September 2004. The set took the concept for several insert sets from Donruss Elite and Studio and expanded it to a full set. Donruss would only release two of these sets prior to losing their MLB license. Distribution The cards were primarily distributed at hobby shops in five card packs that came 24 packs per box and 12 boxes per case. Each hobby box was supposed to contain 4 "hits" each on average. The cards were also released in retail outlets with significantly reduced insert odds for game used and autographed cards. Image:2004 Leather and Lumber Box.jpg|Hobby Box Image:2004 Leather and Lumber Pack.jpg|Hobby Pack Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery The 175 card set featured primarily major league veterans with a limited number of retired superstars. Cards 1-150 are the base cards while 151-175 feature short printed rookies. All the rookie short prints were serial numbered to 500 sets and most were sticker autographed with the exception of cards 174 and 175. Image:2004 LL Base 097.JPG|Base Front Image:2004 LL Base 097 Back.JPG|Base Reverse Parallel Sets The base set was paralleled with a Silver (/100), Gold (/25), and Platinum (1/1) parallel sets. Additionally a Black and White partial parallel set was also included. The Black and Whites were also paralleled with a Silver, Gold and Platinum parallel set. Image:2004 LL Plat Front.jpg|Platinum Parallel Front Image:2004 LL Plat Reverse.jpg|Platinum Parallel Back Image:2004 LL BW Base.JPG|Black and White Parallel Front Materials Parallels *Materials Parallels Checklist and Gallery The base set was partially paralleled with a series of Materials parallels. These included bat chips, jersey swatches, prime jersey swatches and 1/1 MLB Logos. The Black and White parallels were also paralleled with bat chips, jersey swatches, prime jersey swatches and 1/1 MLB Logos. Signatures Parallels *Signatures Parallels Checklist and Gallery The base set and Black and White sets were also partially paralleled by a series of Signature parallels. Each card is a sticker autograph. Each Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum Signature card had a different print run depending on the player. Insert Sets Fans of the Game *Fans of the Game Checklist and Gallery 2004 Leather and Lumber was one of many 2004 Donruss products with a Fans of the Game insert set. This 5-card set features celebrities who are fans of baseball, it was paralleled with an autographed set as well. Hall of Fame *Hall of Fame Checklist and Gallery A 10-card insert set featuring recent, notable Hall of Face inductees. The base set is serial numbered to the year of the player's entry into the Hall. The set was paralleled with a Silver set (each serial numbered to 100) and a game used set. Leather Cuts *Leather Cuts Checklist and Gallery A 48 card set featuring current and Hall of Fame players' autographs on pieces of glove leather, bat lumber and ball leather. Note the pieces are not game used. These cards were inserted only in Hobby packs. Print runs vary Leather in Leather *Leather in Leather Checklist and Gallery This 48-card set features current and past stars of major league baseball and the leather equipment used to play the game (baseballs, batting gloves, fielding gloves and shoes). The base set is serial numbered to 2499 copies each. The set is paralleled by a Silver set (/100) and a game used set. Lumber Combos *Lumber Combos Checklist and Gallery A series of inserts featuring one or two pieces of game used memorabilia on each card. The cards come in the following varities: Bat Barrels, Bat Barrel/Jersey, Bat Barrel/Jersey Prime, Bat/Ball, Bat/Batting Glove, Bat/Fielding Glove, and Bat/Spikes. Naturals *Naturals Checklist and Gallery A 10-card set featuring the most "natural" hitters in baseball. The base set is serial numbered to 2499 copies each. The set is paralleled by a Silver set (/100) and game used bat and bat barrel sets. Pennants in Pinstripes *Pennants in Pinstripes Checklist and Gallery A 10-card set featuring players who had won the World Series in "pinstripes" - uniforms pinstripes. The base set is serial numbered to 2499 copies each. The set is paralleled by a Gold set (/100) and game used jersey set. Rivals *Rivals Checklist and Gallery This set feaures players who were considered rivals during their careers. The card backs describe how the pair are connected in baseball history in a short paragraph. The base set was serial numbered to 2499 copies each and paralleled with a Silver set serial numbered to 100. The set was also partially paralleled with a dual game used set. Category:2004 Baseball Card Sets